Can I Have This Dance
by acebear
Summary: a getaway turned into the best night of their lives
1. Can I Have this Dance

Can I Have This Dance

Don't own anything but this work of Fiction

Tony was on the way to pick Abby up for a very special weekend getaway . She had gone home to pack them things while he stayed at his desk to finish the report he was working on. She had just finished packing and was about to put there suit cases in the living room when he walked into their bedroom . He walked over to her and kissed her deep before asking her if she was ready to go . She smiled at him and jokingly says I was ready yesterday even tho she didn't even know about this getaway yesterday . He just laughed at her and kissed her one last time before getting their bags and taking them to the car before coming back inside and picking her up and carrying her out to the car .

It didn't take them long to get to the cabin he rented for the weekend she looked at him as they pulled into the drive way because she saw a field near the house / cabin that was beautifully decorated with lights and she asked him how he managed to set all this up to witch he said he had his ways ( when in truth he had a help from his friends ) but she didn't need to know that part . They then got out and started walking over to the field when they got close enough she could see a table that was set with a amazing looking dinner and another little table that had a little radio on it once they had gotten there and ate he turned the radio on and walked over to her and asked her if he could have this dance and held out his hand .

They were in the middle of the feel when the song changed as they started to dance the only thing that could be heard besides the sound of their breathing were the lyrics that said

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing)  
Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  
And can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

After the song was over they pulled apart and Tony took the moment the pulled apart to take her hand and get down on one knee . It didn't take her long to say yes to him and once the ring was one her finger he kissed her deep and picked her up and carried her into the cabin and into the bedroom without breaking their now heated make out . He didn't waste time getting them undressed and getting deep inside her . She moaned louder and louder with each and every thrust . She couldn't help but arch her back and push her hips up as his cock started to twitch making her walls close around him . It wasn't long after her walls closed that they were both cumming fast and hard . After they got their breathing back he pulled out of her and kissed her as he pulled her close . A few mins after they had started cuddling she lifted her head and told him she needed to tell him something well more like show him something . she then sat up and turned the light on before getting up and walking over to her suitcase and pulling something out . He sat up and watched her as soon as she had gotten up . She then walked back over to him and handed him what she had in her hand . He couldn't believe what he was reading he looked from her to what was in his hands for a moment or two before finally setting it on the nightstand and pulling her into his lap and kissing her again and saying he loved her more then words could say and that he couldn't wait for what was going to happen next in their life together as he lifted her shirt and placed his hand on her belly .( A/n if u haven't put two and two together yet she gave him a ultrasound pic ) she put her hand over his and said this night wouldn't be anymore perfect to witch he agreed and kissed her again . She then picked up the ultrasound pic and showed him where it showed that she was already four months along with triplets .

A/n stopping this chapter here so let me know and thanks for reading

Yours always

Acebear


	2. Valentine's Babies

Can I have this Dance chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

After the song was over they pulled apart and Tony took the moment the pulled apart to take her hand and get down on one knee . It didn't take her long to say yes to him and once the ring was one her finger he kissed her deep and picked her up and carried her into the cabin and into the bedroom without breaking their now heated make out . He didn't waste time getting them undressed and getting deep inside her . She moaned louder and louder with each and every thrust . She couldn't help but arch her back and push her hips up as his cock started to twitch making her walls close around him . It wasn't long after her walls closed that they were both cumming fast and hard . After they got their breathing back he pulled out of her and kissed her as he pulled her close . A few mins after they had started cuddling she lifted her head and told him she needed to tell him something well more like show him something . she then sat up and turned the light on before getting up and walking over to her suitcase and pulling something out . He sat up and watched her as soon as she had gotten up . She then walked back over to him and handed him what she had in her hand . He couldn't believe what he was reading he looked from her to what was in his hands for a moment or two before finally setting it on the nightstand and pulling her into his lap and kissing her again and saying he loved her more then words could say and that he couldn't wait for what was going to happen next in their life together as he lifted her shirt and placed his hand on her belly .( A/n if u haven't put two and two together yet she gave him a ultrasound pic ) she put her hand over his and said this night wouldn't be anymore perfect to witch he agreed and kissed her again . She then picked up the ultrasound pic and showed him where it showed that she was already four months along with triplets .

Now on Can I have this dance

4 ½ months later

Abby was in the nursery packing their go back while Tony was at work . She had just finished placing the last boys outfit in the bag when she got a very sharp pain in her back. she decided to pack 3 boys outfits and 3 girls because they decided they wanted to be surprised about what they were having . After about 2 hours of sharp pain she finally decided that maybe it wasn't false labor and decided to call Tony and let him know that she was going to call a ambulance since the medics could get there faster then her could since he was across town , once he was on the phone and she told him she then said for him to being Gibbs and Ducky with him the hospital .

It didn't take long for everyone to get to the hospital and for Abby to be hooked up . After taking a wrong turn Tony finally made it to her room to be by her side . It wasn't long after he had made it to her room that to doctor came in and told her it was time to push. It only took about 5 or 6 pushes and baby A was born they smiled seeing it was a boy . It was about 10 pushes for baby B who was a Girl to be born then another 8 for baby c that was another boy .

Baby A – Michael Luca Dinozzo

Born 2-14-18

Wight – 8Lbs 8oz

Length-20 inch long

Baby B – Jenifer Michelle Dinozzo

Born 2-14-18

Wight- 6Lbs 4oz

Length-17 inch long

Baby C- Jethro Jackson Dinozzo

Born 2-14-18

Wight -7Lbs 7oz

Length- 21 inch Long

A/n Stopping this chapter here going to save the team meeting and family time for chapter 3 might be complete after chapter 3 I don't know yet

Yours always

Acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Can I have this dance chapter 3

I don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

Now on Can, I have this dance

4 ½ months later

Abby was in the nursery packing their go back while Tony was at work. She had just finished placing the last boy's outfit in the bag when she got a very sharp pain in her back. she decided to pack 3 boys outfits and 3 girls because they decided they wanted to be surprised about what they were having. After about 2 hours of sharp pain she finally decided that maybe it wasn't false labor and decided to call Tony and let him know that she was going to call an ambulance since the medics could get there faster then her could since he was across town, once he was on the phone and she told him she then said for him to being Gibbs and Ducky with him the hospital .

It didn't take long for everyone to get to the hospital and for Abby to be hooked up. After taking a wrong turn Tony finally made it to her room to be by her side. It wasn't long after he had made it to her room that to doctor came in and told her it was time to push. It only took about 5 or 6 pushes and baby A was born they smiled seeing it was a boy. It was about 10 pushes for baby B who was a Girl to be born then another 8 for baby c that was another boy.

Baby A – Michael Luca DiNozzo

Born 2-14-18

Wight – 8Lbs 8oz

Length-20 inch long

Baby B – Jenifer Michelle DiNozzo

Born 2-14-18

Wight- 6Lbs 4oz

Length-17 inch long

Baby C- Jethro Jackson DiNozzo

Born 2-14-18

Wight -7Lbs 7oz

Length- 21 inches Long

Now on I can I have this Dance

2 weeks later

Abby was in her lab waiting for Tony so they could go to the NCIS daycare to see Jj, Ml, and Jm. It was only 10 more mins before he finally showed up and took her hand and lead her to the elevator, soon after they got into the elevator the reached the floor the daycare was on. It didn't take them long for them to get into the daycare. After getting in they went right to their babies and picked them up well she sat down in a rocking chair as he handed her Jenny and Mike. After handing her them he went and picked Jj up and went and sat in the rocking chair next to her. They spent all of their lunch break plus another hour and a half just spending time with their babies. It wasn't long til Gibbs was calling down to the daycare and asking if Tony was there knowing he most likely was because the triplets were only 2 weeks old and he and Abby shouldn't have come back to work yet her for sure because he knew that her being away from them was hard.

A/n stopping this chapter here not feeling good and sorry for not posting much like I have been wanted to do a mega posting. Thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
